1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to curable compositions containing polyfunctional hydroxy group containing materials and a 1,3,5-triazine-2,4,6-tris-carbamates. This invention also relates to aminoresin containing curable compositions which additionally contain a 1,3,5-triazine=2,4,6-tris-carbamate derivative as a co-crosslinking agent. Both compositions contain an acid cure catalyst.
2. Description of the Related Art
Aminoresin based coatings are well known in the art and have been used for nearly half a century in diverse applications including general industrial coatings, automotive coatings, coil coatings, powder coatings, baking enamels, and wood finishes. Among the major drawbacks of aminoresin based coatings are formaldehyde emissions during cure and poor environmental etch resistance of the cured coatings.
Alkyl and aryl 1,3,5-triazine-2,4,6-tris-carbamates and coatings prepared therefrom have been described in a copending application Ser. No. 07/793,077 filed on Nov. 15, 1991; and in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,084,541 and 4,939,213. Coatings prepared by using 1,3,5-triazine-2,4,6-tris-carbamate crosslinkers, although generally satisfactory, are tincatalyzed systems of high cost, requiring relatively high bake temperatures to cure. They also yellow to some extent, in part due to the high bake temperatures required for cure.
It is the object of this invention to provide coatings which have the advantages of melamine based systems such as low cost and low cure temperatures, and the advantages of 1,3,5-triazine,2,4,6-tris-carbamate based systems such as good environmental etch resistance and absence of formaldehyde emissions during cure, without the drawbacks of either system. Accordingly, described herein is a curable composition which comprises, as an additive to the commonly used aminoresin coating compositions, a 1,3,5-triazine-2,4,6-tris-carbamate co-crosslinking agent. The novel curable compositions described herein have low formaldehyde emissions when cured and have superior environmental etch resistance than the aminoresins based systems commonly used in the coatings industry.